custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Reise ins Gelobte Land
Prolog: 'D'ie Großen Wesen hatten ihre Endscheidung getroffen. Die Strafe für die Veräter und Regelbrecher sollten grausamer ausfallen als sie es erwarten Würden. Die Endscheidung Spherus Magna aufzugeben und in ein neues Universum zu ziehen war ihnen gerade zu leicht gefallen. Viele der rebellierenden Großen Wesen die sich aus dem Rat gelöst hatten sahen nicht die verborgene Warnung des Rates. 'A'usser zwei von ihnen. Phokah und Shurlugh. Sie erblassten als sie die Warheit hinter der Abreise des Rates der Großen Wesen erkannten. Während Shurlug aufbrach um das Große Wesen Umbra zu warnen traf Phokah seinen eigenden Entschluss. Eine Endscheidung die er nicht bereuhen würde, da war er sich sicher. Phokahs Endscheidung 'P'hokah saß auf dem Felsen den der auch den Großen Felsen nannte. Von jenem Felsen aus hatte er den ersten Vorox und Zesk die Regeln und Gesetzte gepredigt. Jetzt würde er diesen Felsen noch einmal beanspruchen. Aber bis dahin musste er noch etwas tuen. Phokah kletterte von dem Stein und ging in die Wüste hinein. Er suchte jene die er zuerst geschaffen hatte, naja, die Kinder derer die er zuerst geschaffen hatte. Er musste mit ihnen Vorbereitungen einleiten, diese Vorbereitungen waren von größter Wichtigkeit. In der kleinen Zeltstadt in der Wüste tanzte Shelke um einen Strauch herum. Sie freute sich darüber das sie ihre erste eigende Form der Thornax Frucht gezüchtet hatte. Als sie Phokah aus der Ferne erkannte, lächelte sie und huschte in ihr Zelt um Yazoo zu wecken. 'Y'azoo und Shelke begrüßten Phokah fröhlich. Aber die gute Laune der beiden Zesk sank erheblich als Phoka ihnen von den Plänen der Großen Wesen berichtete. Die beiden konnten es kaum glauben das der Rat der Großen Wesen Spherus Magna verlassen und durch eine große Katastrophe vernichten wollten. Phokah erklärte ihnen aber auch wie sie der Katastrophe endkommen konnten. Sie müssten alle Clans warnen und zu einer Versammlung am Großen Felsen veranlassen. Yazoo und Shelke die sofort die Bedeutung der Worte erkannten brachen noch in der Nacht auf. Phokah suchte jetzt einen Ort auf der "Das Tal der Schlafenden Steine" genannt wurde. Dort würde er seine Verwandlung durchführen und sein Leben als Großes Wesen aufgeben. Phokal und Yazoo 'V'ier Wochen waren vergangen als Phokah nun Phokal der Zesk sich mit Yazoo und Shelke wieder traf. Von nun an würde er bei ihnen bleiben. Zu der kleinen Gruppe gesellte sich nun auch Kairi. Die vier Zesk würde jetzt eine längere Reise machen. Denn es war ein weiter Weg zum Großen Felsen. Auf dem Weg berichteten die Zesk was die Clanshiefs von ihren Warnungen hielten. Phokal war erfreut das sie seinen Boten geglaubt hatten. Es war ein Funken Hoffnung für das Wüstenvolk. Yazoo zeigte Phokal eine Karte, auf der Karte hatte er Phänomene oder das was er für Phänomene hielt aufgezeichnet. Eines dieser Phänomene war ein riesiger Gesteinsgürtel der eine gewaltige Landmasse umschloss. Phokal nannte diese Landmasse das Gelobte Land, denn dort würde er seine Schöpfungen hinführen. 'I'm Lager der Vorox herschte aufruhr. Wagen wurden bepackt Waffen verstaut oder in die Halterungen gehängt. Sie machten sich reisebereit. Während andere Vorox die Zelte abbauten vertsauten andere Voräte. Vincent schritt auf seinen Vater zu und sprach, "in wieviel Tagen haben wir den Großen Felsen erreicht?" "In 3 bis 4 Wochen!" antwortete dieser, "warum willst du das wissen?" "Mhm, ja, ähm...!" stammelte Vincent, "ich möchte Yuffie noch holen ihre Sippe schenkt den Warnungen keinen glauben!" "Dann zieh los mein Junge!" lachte der Clanshief und Vincent rannte aus dem Lager in die Wüste hinaus. Er rannte ohne Pause bis er die Silluetten der Zellte endeckte. Er strahlte auf als er eine Voroxdame sah die ihm zuwinkte. 'Y'uffie griff ihr Bündel und warf es über die Schulter. "Ich glaube den Warnungen!" rief sie Vincent endgegen während sie auf ihn zulief. Beide umarmten sich freundschaftlich und kehrten den Zelten den Rücken. "Warum bis du nicht traurig?" fragte Vincent leise. "Denkst du ich will weiter in der Sippe bleiben!" grummelte Yuffie, "wenn ich noch einen Tag länger geblieben wäre, hätte mein Vater mich gegen meinen Willen verheiratet!" Vuncent wurde verlegen aber versteckte es vor Yuffie, "Dann herzlich willkomen in meinem Rudel!" Yuffie lächelte Vincent glücklich an, "Danke schön dafür!" Die Versammlung 'P'hokal stand zusammen mit seinen drei Freunden auf dem Großen Felsen. Über all her kamen Gruppen von Vorox und Zesk. Sie kamen aus allen Himmelsrichtungen. Bis spät in die Nacht hinein war das Geräusch von Vorox und Zesk zu hören welche Zelte aufbauten oder zusammen tuschelten. In seinem eigenden Zelt auf dem Felsen ging Phokal mit Yazoo zusammen noch mal den Text und die Inhalte der Versammlung durch. Alles musste stimmen, alles musste seine Wirkung erzielen. Nach dem sie sich mit einigen Texten sicher waren legten sie sich schlafen. Sie mussten am Morgen Fit und klar bei Kopf sein. Phokal schlief denkbar schlecht. Er träumte von Erdbeben und Sturmfluten, Erdspalten und Gewitter Stürme. Alles die heimtüschisten Waffen des Rates der Großen Wesen. 'A'm Morgen war er denoch wach und frisch. Die ersten Zesk und Vorox versammelten sich um dem Felsen herrum. Phokal wartete bis alle komplet um den Felsen herum saßen. Jetzt begann er mit deiner Rede. "An alle die hier heute versammelt sind!" begann er, "diese Welt auf der wir leben, wird bald von Krieg und Naturkatastrophen heimgesucht werden!" Ein breites Gemurmel ging durch die Menge. "Ich emphele euch nicht in den Krieg einzugreifen!" fuhr Phokal der Zesk fort, "denn die Zeit des Kämpfens fehlt uns dann in der Wanderung!" Ein junger Vorox Clankrieger trat vor, "wo wollt ihr uns hinführen?" "Es gibt im Herzen von Spherus Magna einen riesigen Kontinent," erklärte Phokal, "dieser würde von den meisten Umweltkatastrophen verschont bleiben!" "'I'st unser überleben dort gesichert?" fagte nun auch Yuffie. "Ja!" lächelte Phoka, "und nicht nur dass!" Nach dem der Zesk seine Ansprache zuende gebracht hatte ging ein freudiger Jubel durch die Menge. Erneut wurden Wagen geladen und Zelte abgebaut. Die Wanderung, nein der Kreuzzug ins Gelobte Land begann. Epilog: 'D'ie Skrall maschierten auf die Festung des Rates zu. Auf ihrem Weg passierten sie die Große Pass Straße. Dort begegneten sie zu ihrem erstaunen einem riesigen Zug Zesk und Vorox. Der Anführer der Skrall dachte kurz nach, sie in unserer Armee einbinden währe eine gute Sache. Ich würde die Streitmacht des Jahrtausends anführen, lachte er leise. Aber seine Laune wurde wieder getrübt. Die Krieger der Wüste zogen einfach weiter. Er blickte ihnen noch einmal hinterher und schloss dann wieder seinen truppen auf. 'U'mbra und Shurlugh standen in einem schwergepanzertem Raum voller Bildschirme. Umbra war mehr als überrascht gewesen als ihm Shurlugh den gepanzerten Kontinent zeigte. Alles war eine riesige Festung. Eine Festung die alles hatte um zu überleben. "Es ist zeit!" sprach Umbra zu Shurlugh, "Zeit das Dasein als Großes Wesen hinter sich zu lassen!" Shurlugh nickte, "was wirst du tun wenn der lange Schlaf beendet ist?" "Ich werde ein völlig neues Leben beginnen!" lachte Umbra und zog ein lange Pakari hervor, "ich werde nicht mehr groß sein aber weiter hin gefährlich!" Kategorie:Epos